Fang's Girl
by Orangeduck23
Summary: Continuing. Max and iggy and together after saving the world, but what about fang? new character ull love. : reveiw please
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I don't now own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. Words underlined is Angel in people's minds**

Fang's Girl Chapter 1.

**Fang's POV: **

Its been a year since Max destroyed Itex. A couple of months later she started dating Iggy. They were a really good couple and I'm not at all upset. I'm really happy for Them. Honest to god. Right now I was watching Max and Iggy talk in hushed tones by the entrance of the cave.

Fang. Someone said in my mind.

Someone is in the school. I rolled my eyes. Of course someone was in the school. Shocker there.

Someone like us. Someone with wings like us. My eyes went large and wide. There were more people like us. Unbelievable.

**Kathryn's POV: **

"Time for your next test." Someone said. I grunted and opened my eyes. Through the blinding light, I saw a Whitecoat. I closed my eyes again. "You have to go today or else there will be dire consequences. Remember last time?" I shuddered. How could I forget last time?

**Flashback: **

I remembered refusing to go do the test. They opened my cage and they picked me up and dropped me on the floor. The Whitecoat whistled. I heard ripping like it came from leash

tearing of the skin. All of a sudden I saw the handsome super model type guys forming into a wolf - dog like creatures. I screamed and started running but I was no match for them.

They got a hold of me and started shaking me like a dog would a toy. Then they started biting me. The Whitecoat whistled once again and the things that the whitecoats called

Erasers stopped and ran away. "I hope we won't have to do that again." A Whitecoat said just as I fell into a deep sleep that people called unconsciousness.

**End Flashback. **

**Fang's POV: **

"What are we supposed to do Angel! We could risk our own lives saving someone in that place. Its hell there!" I said.

"We do it all the time so save the flock." She said looking sad.

"That's Different!" I said it so loud that Max and Iggy looked over at us. On the inside I really wanted to figure out if there really was another one of us. But I didn't want to put the

flock in danger. That's why I'm being so mean to Angel. Speaking of her, I blocked my mind form her so she wouldn't figure it out. Fang, she hasn't gotten her wings yet. But she will 

today. I thought I blocked my mind.

I have ways to get around it.

**Kathryn's POV: **

"Fine I'll go." the Whitecoat smiled an evil smile. I had a bad feeling about this. I fallowed her into a room with a silver table looking thing with straps where your arms and legs go. I

guess I'm going to have to lay on that thing. But the Whitecoat turned and there was another one but with a strap that looked liked it went on your stomach. "Lay on your stomach."

The Whitecoat said. "My stomach?" She nodded. There's that bad feeling again. Once a laid on my stomach, I felt I sharp pain in my back and I instantly feel asleep.

I woke up this huge sharp pain in my back. I sat up and instantly it was worse "Ouch!" I screamed. What the heck happened when I was asleep?

**Fang's POV: **

She got them. What the heck was Angel talking about? Then I remembered. The girl who was like us, just got her wings. I imagine she most be in pain. A lot of pain. But what is weird

is that we were born with wings and she wasn't. The school makes up new things everyday. We have to do something. Anything to help this girl before its to late.

**I hope you liked it. please R and R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: I don't now own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. **

Fang's Girl Chapter 1.

**Kathryn's POV:**

I heard footsteps coming to my cage. I looked up, it was another Whitecoat. Fabulous. "Let me guess, another test?" He nodded. I just called them he or she because I don't think they deserver names. He opened the door of my cage and shoved me out. "Careful, Sherek. I'm fragile." That's the closest name I came to calling them. The Whitecoat shoved me even harder to get me to move toward the door. "I'm going. I'm going." He shoved me again, and something inside of my snapped. I lunged for this throat, He just stood there. The strange thing was, is that I couldn't kill him. Shocker there, I mean honestly I'm not that strongest thing in the world. **( N/A: She wasn't gotten powers yet. She just got to the school when Angel found out about her.) **After I let go, he shoved me again. As I walked inside, it was just like the place I went to yesterday where I had that painful thing done to me. I still have no idea what happened. "Fallow me." The Whitecoat said. "Aren't I all ready fallowing you?" I answered as a smartass. I swear they're getting dumber and dumber each day. And of course the stupid Whitecoat didn't answered back. But what he did do was pick me up and drop me into a chair, a hard chair I might add. And that's when I saw the needle, it was coming toward me and I started to panic. I'm so afraid of needle's. It jammed into my skin and I once again feel unconscious.

**Fang's POV: **

Now I only have to get Max to help this girl and then its back to the school but this time we're saving someone outside the flock. "Angel, go brake up they're make-out session." She nodded. After Angel did what told her, I walked toward Max. "How would you like to save someone outside the flock?" She looked confused. "Angel." I said. She nodded and I knew she was explaining to Max what Angel explained to me. I instantly saw Max's eyes gloss over and I could tell Angel had started the explaining. I started tapping my foot impatiently and after a couple of minutes Max's eyes became normal again. "So?" I asked her. She nodded. She and Angel started letting the other kids know what we're doing. They also thought it was a good idea. I walked to the side of the cliff and stepped of and snapped out my wings, Soon after, the other flock members did the same. Lets do this thing. And we headed toward the school.

**Kathryn's POV: **

I wasn't awake yet, but I could feel them doing something. For some reason my brain started hurting like hell. "Get her strapped down before she starts jerking around." I heard one of the Whitecoats say. I felt itchy material on my wrists and ankles. My eyes started to slowly close, but then I felt this F. . . ing pain in my head and I started jerking around like hell. I felt tears on my checks as I started to cry. "What did you do to her?" Someone said sounding shocked. Wait. . It sounded like Jeb. The one who always said that he was the only one I could trust. And strange thing was, is that I did and still do. "Quick get her into her cage before something bad happens." Stupid Whitecoat said. What did he mean by 'something bad' On second thought I don't want to know. I felt rough hands on me. And then pain as they grabbed me into my cage.

**Fangs POV: **

"Fang. Something is wrong." Angel said. "What is it?" I asked shocked. "They just operated on her brain." She said with wide eyes. "What do u mean?" I knew it but I just didn't believe it. "Its hard to explain but she'll have to show you when we save her." You mean if we save her in time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: I don't now own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. Sorry I haven't updated in a while lots of homework. And I now I spelt things wrong. **

Fang's Girl Chapter 1.

**Max POV:**

I looked over at Fang. "What do you mean 'If'. He looked surprised that I was listening. "Well it is the school." He did have a point so I nodded. "Still we have to try." I said. It would be nice to save someone just like us, with wings I mean. I have a feeling Angel is about to figure something out that is important.

**Kathryn POV: **

I couldn't fall to sleep, my brain hurt so bad. I just wanted to scream out in pain. But I figured if I did that, they would do something to me for being to loud. It wouldn't be a surprise considering it's the School. I have this feeling again that something horrible is going to happen soon.

**Fang POV:**

I still can't believe that the kids wanted to fly all day and all night to save this girl. I almost smiled, but I didn't. I said almost didn't I. Then we say it. The School. We most of been close to the School. "Guys," I said, "We're going in."

**Kathryn POV: **

As I was about to fall to sleep finally, when I heard footsteps by no doubt a unwanted visited. I sat up. The Whitecoat opened my cage because he wanted me to follow. I almost fell asleep walking. Not the best thing to do. He lead me to this white room with lights and a weird looking chair. "We are finishing what we did earlier." He must be talking about my brain. I stood facing him and my back behind the chair. He pushed me down. "Chill out, Sherek." He shook his head. "You shouldn't have said that." He said. "Oh I'm so scared." But the truth was, I was kind of scared. And then came the needle once again. My eyes fluttered and then they slowly closed.

I felt sharp pains in my brain. I didn't dare open my eyes. "We're almost done." I think I heard Sherek say. Then out of nowhere they was this pain in my brain as if someone drove a knife through it. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. And I heard footstep running toward me. "What are you doing to her?" It was Jeb "Hold him back." A female Whitecoat said. I let loose another scream. "Finished." Sherek said. It still hurt like hell so I let loose a really loud scream. I'm going to die. As soon as I let loose the scream, I heard windows breaking. Did I do that. "Sound the signal!." The female Whitecoat said. The alarm sounded and I heard paws on the tile floor. Not the Erasers. "Guys, U and A now!" A girl said. I could barely open my eyes but I managed to do it a little bit. I saw this girl who looked about my age with 5 other people and 3 of them look younger. I saw this guy wearing black jump into the sky and

opened from his back, what looked like wings. The weird thing was, is that he didn't leave. He just circled with the 5 other kids. If they were smart they would leave. I finally managed to open my eyes all the way. I was the guy in black looking at a small girl with blonde curls. She nodded and looked at me. He turned to look also. She nodded again. A guy with blonde hair who looked blind was walking toward me. When he got close enough he touched me. I gasped. What was he doing? The girl who told them what to do was also coming over to me and soon after the rest followed. They all looked at me weird. "Fang, un strap her." The guy in black who's name most be Fang, started to untie me. Soon I was able to sit up. They stood back cautiously and they didn't take they're eyes off me. The blonde little girl with curls spoke first, "Hi." The girl who ordered them around looked at her angrily. "It's okay." The

small girl with curls said again. She stepped closer to me. "I'm Angel." She said. "Max. . ." Said a dark colored girl. The girl who must be Max, nodded. "Go ahead, Nudge." Max said. Nudge stepped closer, like Angel. Angel grabbed my hand. "I know it hurts but it'll go away in about a half week." How did she know? "What are you talking about, Angel?" Max said. "I have an idea," Said the blind kid as he also stepped closer. He put his hands on my head. Then did the same to Angel. He looked lost in thought. "A little boy quickly walked over to Angel and took her hand. "I'm Gazzy." He said. The only person who hadn't stepped closer was Fang, and what was also weird was that he hadn't stopped looking at me the whole time. I heard an Eraser come up behind me. While I was still looking at Fang, I punched the Eraser with my fisted. Fang looked surprised and stepped closer to me. "Ready?" He asked

he and he jumped out into the air and shot out his wings. They followed. Once in the air, they all looked at me except Angel. "Fang, she doesn't know she has wings." She said to him. Wait rewind. . .Wings? Angel cam down and landed beside me. "Watch me." Then she slowly spend out her wings and I did the same. She looked at them surprised probably because they had tiny hearts all over them. The others also looked at them weird. Angel cleared her throat and said. "Then jump and into the air flap your wings." I did what she asked. She followed behind me smiling. Then she looked at Fang. He had this weird expression on his face.

**I hope u liked it. I hope this was long enough for you guys. I probably will only update on the weekends since I have tons of homework. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: I don't now own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. Sorry I haven't updated in a while lots of homework. My birthdays Monday and since I'm not feeling well since I passed when my friend was curling my hair, I'm updating for you. Sorry for taking so long. PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T PUT ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS!!!! Angel in people's minds is underlined. **

**Fang's POV: **

Kathryn was looking at me with this weird expression on her face like she was trying to figure me out. I couldn't talk to her. When I first Iggy touching her, I felt like I wanted to punch him in the face. But he's like my brother. What has gotten into me?

You were jealous. I'm guessing this was Angel, Either her or I have some freaky voice in my head like Max. Nope its me. Wow! You think Kathryn is pretty! You lovvved her. I shook my head and Kathryn turned around and I saw the hurt look in her green eyes. I wonder if she thinks I'm mad at her. that's not good. She flew toward Max. with her light brown hair blowing in the wind. I had a feeling that Max and Kathryn are going to become friends.

**Kathryn's POV: **

Max smiled at me almost to say that she's glad to have me here, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel like a burden. Especially to Fang. For some reason when I saw him shake his head at me out of the corner of my eye, I felt like I was going to cry. Why didn't he like me? Maybe because I'm a clumsy, sensitive little bird kid who just became a bird kid two years ago because I'm parents didn't want me anymore. They gave me away for money. I had a life, not a good life I might add but a life none the less. I didn't ask for this and I don't

want it now. I felt a tear running down my cheek. Thank god no one saw me cry. "Okay guys lets land below." I heard Max say. I tucked my wings in and dropped to the cave floor and bent my knees so I wouldn't hurt myself, and ran into the cave. I adjusted my eyes so I could see that the cave went a long way back. Someone grabbed my hand. "How did you drop like that?" Max asked. I looked at her confused. "You guys can't do that?" She shook her head. "Don't go back to far." She said talking about the cave. I nodded. When she wasn't looking I ran all the way down the cave to where there was a dead end. I sat down hugging my knees to my chest and started crying and feeling sorry for myself. Then I felt something happen within my brain. I screamed out in pain. I'm going to die. I'm doing to die? I'm going to die!

**Fang's POV: **

I heard someone scream. It sounded like it was coming from deep within the cave. Max was talking to Nudge so I walked over to her and put my hand over Max's mouth. She glared at me. I released her mouth and I put I finger to it, telling her to listen. "It's Kathryn!" She screamed with wide eyes. I heard Angel whimper so I looked over at her. "Her powers are here." She said looking scared. Then all 3 of us looked toward the cave again when we heard a blood curdling scream. And we ran.

"I can't see." Angel said. "Let your eyes adjust to the dark" Max said. We heard another scream that was so loud we had to cover our ears. I started running. There was no way I was going to loss Kathryn. Not now not ever. I told you so. I looked at Angel and glared, hoping she could see it now that her eyes adjusted. We were walking in the dark cave - (we Can't run because we might fall on something or someone.) - when we heard Kathryn crying. I started speed walking with Max and Angel behind me. I hit something hard and tripped. It

screamed. CRAP! It was Kathryn. "Fang!" Max screamed. "Sorry." I said. I got up quickly and picked Kathryn up and rushed out side where we could have a better look at her.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully the 5****th**** chapter will also be put up today!!! REVIEW!!****By the way, the cave has a ceiling and then a tunnel where Kathryn was. In case you were wondering. Birthday MONDAY people. I want u to review for my birthday!!! **


	5. AN!

**SINCE NO ONE IS REVIEWING ANYMORE, I AM NOW ENDING THE STORY!!!! U CAN GET IT BACK BY REVIEWING, I JUST WANTED GOOD REVIEWS FOR MY BIRTHDAY!!!!! =( NOT NICE! =(**


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning: I don't now own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. Sorry I haven't updated in a while lots of homework. My birthdays Monday and since I'm not feeling well since I passed when my friend was curling my hair, I'm updating for you. Sorry for taking so long. PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T PUT ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS!!!! Sorry I was grounded and no one was reviewing. NOW CONTINUING!!! sorry for mistakes.:) **

**Max's POV: **

"Is she okay?" I asked Fang once he got Kathryn outside. He didn't look up from his work as he nodded. "Iggy!" he called. He came running over and put a hand on her head. "Ouch!" he quickly took his hand off and started blowing on it. "What?" Fang asked now looking up at Iggy. "She's really hot." I started looking threw my backpack searching for an old tee - shirt to dip in water. Although Fang didn't know that. "You don't have time to look for something else to change into, Max. Kathryn may be in real danger." I was getting ticked off now. I looked at him with a murderous look in my eyes. Fang didn't even flinch. "What do you think I'm trying to do! I'm trying to find a old shirt that I can drench in water, Idiot!" All he did was return his eyes to Kathryn who was still laying on the cave floor passed out. I threw the shirt I finally found at Fang and he caught it without looking up. I blinked impressively. "Nudge! Go down to the nearest place that has water and put this in it and bring it back to me." She nodded at what Fang just said and flew off. "Fang?" Angel said.

**Fang's POV: **

I looked up to see a scared expression on Angel's face. "What's going on?" I asked with worry. "Something's wrong. I can't hear her thoughts." I heard Max gasp. And I felt my eyes widen. "Tell Nudge to hurry." I told Angel. She nodded. Iggy looked East. Then I heard a familiar flapping of wings. Nudge. I got up and ran toward her, she threw the drenched shirt at me and I caught it. I threw it at Max who caught it and laid it on Kathryn's head. I walked over to where Iggy's was examining Kathryn. "how's she doing?" I asked him. "She should be fine. No concussion, which is good but she might have passed out. The best we can do now is wait." We all nodded. I sat by Gazzy. "I hope she's okay." he said. I gave a week smile and ruffled his hair. And I did exactly as Iggy said to go, which is wait.

**Kathryn's POV: **

Its was all black. I started running. Screaming for my new family. I tripped and fell, I didn't feel like getting up so I just laid there in panic. I started screaming for Fang, but no one came. I started crying because I was completely helpless. I had a major headache. It hurt like hell. I needed to get out of here. I stood on my knee's and pushed myself to sand up from there. Then all hell broke lose.

**Angel's POV: **

I was just laying there thinking of Kathryn when I heard something from the back of my mind. I sat up. Fang looked at me with a confused expression on his face. He was about to say something but I held up a finger for him to wait. He didn't like that very much, but he'll get over it. It was Kathryn, she was screaming for us. She needed us. And then it was gone. I couldn't hear her anymore. I let my hand drop. "What was that?" Fang asked. But I couldn't answer because I was mumbling away at why I let Kathryn go. I felt someone hold onto my shoulders and gently shake me. "Angel!." I looked toward my right at Fang. "What was that?" He repeated. "Kathryn. She's in trouble in her won mind." his eyed widened again for the second time today. And then it was gone and his poker face was once again in place. "What do we do?" Max asked. I shrugged. "I have no idea. Its in her own mind."

**Kathryn's POV: **

I saw this thing. . . This ugly creature coming after me. It was dark still so I couldn't tell if it was an Eraser like the one at School. I started running. I had no idea where I was going. Then I saw something, a small light at 100 yards away. I looked behind me. It was still there, getting closer. So I started booking it toward the light. I was almost there. . .

**Fang's POV: **

I was starring at the sky. Waiting until Kathryn finally woke up. I sighed. I started taping the side of my feet together so I laid down. I was starting to drift off to sleep. that's when Kathryn started waking up. She sat up gasping for breathe as though she just ran a mile in 10 minutes. I ran over to her, and so did everyone else. We where sitting right by her, and everyone started asking her questions. She wasn't listening. She looked straight at me, and hugged me tight. She started crying, and saying she didn't want us to leave her ever again. I hugged her back as everyone else started comforting her. I lifted her chin up so I could see her watery eyes and I wiped the tears away. I was so glad she was okay.

**Kathryn's POV: **

I sat up gasping and confused. Fang was the first person to get to me. Everyone started swarming me with questions I couldn't understand. I looked at Fang, seeing the worry on his face. Before I knew what I was doing, I hugged him tightly against me. He hugged me back, comforting me. The others were rubbing my back. I was crying and I couldn't stop bugging them to never leave me again. After awhile, Fang lifted my chin so he could see my eyes. He looked so sad and wiped my tears away. I hugged him even more. Not wanting to let go. Ever.


End file.
